Lost One
by BlueThief
Summary: "We can't promise to solve all your problems, but we can promise you won't have to face them alone."


**Note:** I wondered if I should make it a short fic, but decided against it, so some parts might be rushed. I decided to post it separately from "Warm Hugs", but I'll definitely post more with ASL brothers and Shizuko as an OC. Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

It was quiet in woods above the Windmill village. The moon quietly shone on the small village. Everyone was sleeping, even the animals in the woods. But if you listened really closely, you could hear an ever so quiet sob deep inside.

Up in the tree, on a branch, sat a five-year old girl. Her long dark brown hair, which were reaching middle of her back, were covering her face as her shoulders shook. Every now and then a sob would pass her lips, but she would quickly stifle the next, covering her mouth like she was afraid that someone would hear her.

It was late at night. No one was outside. No one _should_ be.

"Why are you crying?" A boy's voice made her dark brown eyes wide as she turned her head, seeing a dark haired boy standing on the branch behind. His dark eyes widened and she panicked. "I know you!" he pointed at her and she didn't waste a moment more.

She turned her head back in front and jumped off the branch, startling the boy behind. She landed weirdly on her right foot, making her wince, before she broke into a run, deeper into the woods. She could hear the boy behind calling after her to stop, but she didn't want to. She knew who that boy was. He was always at Partys Bar and when she asked her mother about him, the only answer she received was: "Don't get close to him, he's bad luck."

And she wondered why. The boy seemed nice and he wanted to have friends too, she could see. And so she left small notes whenever he was at the bar and she smiled when Makino told him what was written. It made him happy and she loved to see his smile that grew each day.

Not looking under her feet, she let out a yelp when she tripped. Her hands were shaking as she turned around, hearing a way too familiar sound of a snake. She crawled backwards, her tears streaming down her cheeks, until her back hit a tree. She couldn't look around fear only growing with every meter that snake got closer.

Just when the snake was readying itself to attack, she closed her eyes, her arms in front, preparing to feel pain, but there was nothing. All she heard were voices—different voices—until she caught the one she knew too well.

"Are you okay?"

It was gentle and quiet. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into same dark eyes she saw before. She saw two other boys behind him and snake long gone.

"Can you stand up?" He asked once again and reached out his hand.

She slowly reached out, her hand still shaking, and before she could stand on her feet, her legs gave out. The boy's eyes widened and he quickly held her hand.

"I got you…" he said and looked at the blond boy, who walked on her other side. "Ah, Sabo," The boy looked at him.

"Let me carry her, Luffy." Sabo spoke in soft voice as he turned around and knelt down. Luffy carefully leaned her on Sabo's back. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around Sabo's neck before darkness took over her.

"Back to Dadan, Ace?" Sabo looked at the raven haired child with freckles, who was standing in front of them.

"Better than our tree house." He replied and looked in the way snake disappeared. "What was she even doing out so late at night? And in the woods nonetheless." He frowned as he started walking, Sabo by his side and Luffy on the other, looking at her.

"Do you know who she is?" Sabo looked at Luffy, who nodded.

"Makino told me that she left me these small notes, moreover short stories which Makino read them to me." Luffy answered. "Makino also told me that her dad died not too long ago, he was killed by those mountain bandits." He spoke the last two words with clear anger. "Ever since then, her brother and mother are usually ganging up on her and uh…what was the word again?" he mumbled. "Emo…nal… Emotina…"

"Emotional?" Sabo spoke quietly.

"Yeah, emonial abuse." Luffy looked at her once again.

Sabo sweat dropped at the repeated word.

"Don't they like her?" Ace asked surprised to hear that.

"Maybe her mom and brother still didn't get over the death?" Sabo asked.

"Makino said they're acting like usual when they're outside." Luffy shook with head. "I saw her more outside, with Mayor and few other villagers that treated her much nicer than her mom and brother." He said and frowned.

"Do you think she would stay with us if we asked her?" Sabo looked from Ace to Luffy, the latter grinning, having the same idea.

-:-

"Shizuko~" Luffy called with a pout.

The brunette looked at Luffy and tilted head to the side.

"Come with me to Gray Terminal." He held her hands, looking at her with best puppy eyes he could muster. "I want to look for a hat so I could give it to Ace. He is the only one without it. And you…" He trailed off, ideas swarming in his head.

Shizuko smiled warmly but nodded. Luffy jumped on the spot, a wide smile on his lips. Just as he held her hand and was ready to run into the woods, she tapped his shoulder and pointed towards house. There was noise coming from it, someone arguing and Shizuko knew it was Dadan arguing with Sabo. Luffy's smile disappeared, knowing she wants him to tell Sabo and the look he gave her made her chuckle, but keep the stern expression.

"Aw, alright," he whined with shoulders slumped.

Shizuko quietly watched him disappear into the house, Sabo's voice heard from inside, along with Dadan's. Looking to the side, she saw Ace coming from the woods. He was holding a snake and a shiver ran down her spine. She unconsciously took a step back.

"Ah, Shizuko…" Ace called surprised and quickly hid snake. "Sorry, I didn't see you." He said.

She shook with head, but smiled softly.

"Thank you, Sabo!" Luffy called before he ran out, startling Ace. "Let's go, Shizuko." He grabbed her hand and started running towards the woods, from where Ace came from.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ace called.

"Woods!" Luffy replied, both of them already inside.

Ace looked after them with frown before he looked at Sabo, who was smiling, Luffy's laughter heard even now. He let out a sigh and shook with head, throwing the snake to the ground, Sabo looking at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sabo replied with a grin. "I was just thinking. Luffy and Shizuko are acting like they're our children, always asking if they can do this and that and always letting us know what they're doing." He laughed when Ace's eyes widened and cheeks turned dark red. "There is something we need to talk about though." His voice was serious as he stared at his friend, who collected himself. "Makino told me about it …"

-:-

"Where's Shizuko?" Luffy looked at Ace while they were under surveillance by Bluejam.

"I don't know," Ace answered, bugged by the same thing. "She disappeared the moment Sabo's dad and Bluejam came." He said and looked around Gray Terminal. "I hope she isn't here and is hiding somewhere instead. Or that she went to Dadan and told her what's going on." He narrowed his eyebrows.

Luffy stopped, frown seen on his face. "I…I don't think she went to Dadan…" He spoke, remembering when he saw her following Sabo's dad.

Ace's head snapped to Luffy, his eyes wide. "Where did she go?" he asked and held him for shoulders.

Luffy looked confused. "She worried about Sabo after we met his dad. I'm not sure…"

"That idiot!" Ace yelled irritated.

-:-

"Shizuko!" Sabo's eyes widened when he saw Shizuko standing on the doorway, the two men that were guarding him, unconscious on the floor behind. "What are you doing here?" he asked and ran to her, looking at bruises that were everywhere on her arms and legs. "You could have died." He looked into her chocolate brown eyes that stared at him.

She held his hand and ran out of the room, not even bothering to look at a blond kid that walked out of the room to see what's going on. She passed the kid, whose eyes were wide, without saying a word.

"Stelly!" Sabo looked at his half-brother, who had no idea what to do. Looking back at Shizuko, he could feel her shaking as she held his hand. He felt relieved and happy that she was fine, that nothing serious happened to her.

They ran out of the house and onto the street, many nobles ignoring them while some children looked to see what's going on. Shizuko didn't stop and only paced up, swiftly passing through the crowd, Sabo following right on her toes. He looked behind to see if anyone was following them, but there was no one. Looking back in front and at the hand that held his, he held it back and took a breath before pacing up, so he could run by Shizuko's side.

"Thank you," He spoke quietly, yet loud enough to see a small smile spread on Shizuko's lips. He smiled and he could feel the weight on his shoulders slowly disappear which each step he was further from his cage.

"You idiot!" Ace hit Shizuko on the head, his eyes glaring and if looks could kill, she would be dead more than once. Luffy clang on Sabo, crying his eyes out as Shizuko pouted, her hands behind her back. Dadan was quietly standing beside, watching the situation even though she herself wanted to hit all of them for making her worry.

"Do you realize you could have gotten yourself killed?" Ace yelled.

"I wanted to save Sabo." She spoke, everyone's eyes growing wider while Luffy immediately stopped crying. Her voice was sore, quiet and it was obvious she didn't talk a lot; if she did at all.

"He wasn't happy." She continued and looked at the blond, who smiled sadly. "I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to him while that pirate would burn you two." She looked at Ace, her eyes teary. "And if I died, I'd die happy because I at least tried to save my family."

Ace startled and all three stared at Shizuko wide eyed.

"I hated being in the village." She looked away. "Even though I was surrounded with people, I still felt alone." A hiccup was heard, followed by sobs as she raised her hands, rubbing her eyes. "I always felt so useless whenever mom and brother told me to do things and if I didn't want to they made me feel worse. I-I don't want t-to lose anyone any-anymore." She squatted down, her sobs growing louder. "I miss p-papa…"

Without a word, Luffy walked to Shizuko and hugged her. Sabo looked at Ace and saw him look guilty. The boy knew Shizuko wasn't angry at Ace, but he also knew that Ace was a stubborn boy. And when Ace came to conclusion, it was hard to change his mind.

"Shizuko," Ace spoke in quiet voice. Shizuko looked at him, still sobbing. "Tell me the truth," he continued. "Were you ever touched?" he asked.

Dadan's eyes widened as Sabo took a step forward. "Ace!" He called his name.

Shizuko's eyes were wide as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself and tried to move away from Luffy's touch as much as possible. She started shaking her head. "N-no…" she stuttered.

"Don't lie." Ace grumbled.

Shizuko's breath hitched as she looked at Sabo. Just that one look told her he also knew. She raised her hands and held for her head, memories of her grandfather replaying in front of her and she heard screaming and she wondered whose it was before she realized it was her. She clawed at her face, tears streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall, all memories she forgot hitting her in the face like a brick.

-:-

"Shizuko?" A male voice called out for the brunette.

Shizuko stopped midway talking with Ace, Sabo and Luffy and turned around, her eyes wide. "E-Ed…" She called, Ace instantly glaring at the young man in front, Sabo narrowing his eyebrows as Luffy held her hand.

"You're a-alive…" Ed took a step forward and Sabo remembered years ago when his father had the same reaction. "We thought you d-died." He said and smiled, ignoring the three teens that stiffened. "Mom will be so happy to see you're well. Let's go home," he tried to reach out for her hand, but Ace pushed her behind himself, Sabo by his side and Luffy between her and the two.

"She's going nowhere." Ace spoke in cold tone that sent shivers down Shizuko's spine.

Ed looked at Ace, his look turning into glare. "And who are you?" he asked.

"Shizuko's brother." He answered, some villagers stopping to look what was going on.

Ed let out a snort. "Brother? You?" he laughed. "That was a funny joke." He said and looked back at Shizuko. "Shizuko, get here." He said, his voice harder, stricter.

Shizuko shook with head and she began shaking. Luffy tightened his grip on her hands, letting her know she was safe. And before anyone could say a word, Ed was on the ground, holding for his nose. His eyes flashed in anger as he looked at Ace.

"Get up," Ace said. "Get up so I can teach you to not mess with Shizuko anymore." He took a step forward, but Sabo grabbed his hand. "Let me go, Sabo. Let me teach this bastard a lesson."

"You'll regret this, brat." Ed stood up, glaring at Ace.

"I'm shaking." Ace replied, not even bothering to free his hand from Sabo's tight grip. "Don't ever approach Shizuko if you want to live." He snarled when Ed spit on the ground and walked away. Once he was gone from his sight, Ace turned to Shizuko and walked to her.

Shizuko startled at his sudden approach and took a step back, Sabo calling his name in warning. Luffy looked confused not knowing what to do.

"You better stick to us, or at least one, and if you ever disappear on us, be damn sure you'll be hunted down by all three." Ace said before his expression softened. His lips broke into grin. "We'll do anything for our baby sister."

Shizuko let out a breath she didn't know she held and smiled. "Sorry," She whispered. "And I will." she added and soon she found herself embraced by Luffy, Ace and Sabo laughing as they made their way to the bar where they spent most of their time if they weren't on the mountain.

-:-

"Hey, Ace," Sabo called the raven haired teen, who was ready to attack a bear in front.

"Not now, Sabo." Ace replied, focusing.

"Did you see Shizuko?" The blond ask either way.

"Isn't she with Luffy?" Ace asked, frown masking his face.

"I was just with Luffy…" Sabo answered. "He said she's with you…" he said and he could see the anger rise inside of him before he charged at bear and knocked him out on the first hit. "Ace…?" He called quietly.

"That stupid girl." The latter cursed. "I told her to stick with at least one of us." He groaned and turned to Sabo. "Did you check with Dadan?' he asked.

"Luffy's with Dadan." Sabo replied and followed Ace, who started walking down the path that lead to the village. "Do you think she went to the village?" He asked.

"I don't think; I know she did." Ace bit his lower lips, worry visible in his eyes. "If she's anything like us, she'd take after you the most." He kept talking, Sabo quietly walking beside. They were soon accompanied with Luffy. "She knew we would protect her if that man decides to pull a trick. God damn it!" he punched the nearest tree before the three came to a stop, seeing a familiar woman in front.

"Makino?" Luffy called and just that small gesture she did, when she let out a quiet sigh, told the three brothers more than words ever could. Shizuko left.

-:-

Shizuko was quietly sitting on a railing and stared up into dark sky. There were no stars even though there was no light in any vicinity. Letting out a quiet sigh, she looked at the horizon, endless sea seen in front of her before she heard footsteps behind, letting her know she has company. She didn't turn around to acknowledge whoever was walking to her as she continued to stare in front.

"Aren't you cold?" A female voice spoke from the side.

Shizuko remained silent. She could hear Ace yelling at her for leaving them when he told her to stay, Sabo scolding her and Luffy pouting because she lied to him. A small smile spread on her lips and she looked down at her hands. She already missed them.

The young woman, with pink hair, looked at Shizuko, but said nothing. She thought of all those years back, when she heard that her brother would get married with a girl from East Blue the same day she turns seventeen. But then, five years later, they received a message that she was dead. None of her family was angry over the message even though the connection to the East Blue was cut. The marriage contract was the only thing that made it possible for them to conquer more.

Yet now, that they received a new message, after ten years, the plan continued where it was left. Reiju was staring at the horizon, silence between them. Neither of them said a word until the sky was starting to turn lighter. Shizuko's expression only brightened, remembering how she was woken up every morning because Sabo wanted to show her sunrise. And on the tree house that four of them shared it always looked amazing.

"How many siblings do you have?" Shizuko spoke.

Reiju looked at her surprised. It was the first time she heard her voice and it was anything but. It was gentle and filled with warmth. "Four younger brothers," she smiled, a bit glad that there was a conversation. "Though the third brother was in an accident, I believe he's still alive somewhere." she said and lowered her head.

Shizuko quietly hummed and leaned backwards on the railing. Just with one look she saw the woman cared for him, yet there was still something that told her to not trust her completely.

"And you?" The woman looked at her. "I heard you died ten years ago."

"I left the house and stayed with my brothers." She answered. "I believe they already threw a tantrum, especially the oldest one. They treat me like a little child ever since I was found by Luffy in the woods. And after they saw Ed, they were always by my side, not leaving me from their sight for a moment."

"Then why did you leave?" She asked in confusion.

"If I didn't, would you leave me, or them, alone?" Shizuko turned to face the woman, who smiled, realizing what she meant. "And don't get me wrong. I don't care what happens to my biological family, but I don't want to see any of the three hurt because of me. That's the last thing either of them deserve."

-:-

"Wait, hold up!" Ace raised his hands in front as he was faced with a Shichibukai, who charged at him. "I'm not here to fight." He called and ducked down, water drops barely missing his head, fishman in front narrowing his eyebrows.

"I heard a pirate was making a ruckus in the town, claiming to take Whitebeard's head." Fishman replied.

"That's not me!" Ace yelled in annoyance as he avoided another attack from the Shichibukai. "I was here only to get supplies, nothing else." He said and jumped on the tree, before voices of his two brothers reached him.

"Ace, I found a trail about Shizuko." Sabo called, but jumped to the side, avoiding water that was suddenly flying his way. "Whoa!" he murmured and looked at Luffy, who was on the ground, glaring at the fishman. "Luffy, you okay?" he asked and stopped by his side.

"Getting reinforcement?" Jinbe glared at Ace, who groaned, slapping his face upside down.

"Unbelievable…" He murmured under his breath.

"How many times do I need to tell you to stop picking up a fight with whoever you see?" Sabo sighed and helped Luffy from the ground. "Do we need to put you on a leash or what?" he asked, Luffy instantly laughing as Ace shot them a glare.

"He started the fight, not me." He pointed at Jinbe, who was trying to hide his surprise of the fact that they calmly talked while the two of them fought. "It isn't my fault that the pirate that messed with town looks like me, not to mention I'm already part of Whitebeard pirates." he groaned as he jumped from the tree and in front of his two brothers.

Jinbe frowned when he saw the familiar tattoo on his back. It indeed was the tattoo of Whitebeard pirates. But then again it could be fake as well.

"Well, he really did look like you in some parts." Sabo rubbed his chin and looked at Jinbe. "We didn't make a mess in the town, Shichibukai." He spoke, making his eyes wide. "We merely kicked his ass. If you want to search for him, he's in the town's jail, under guidance of two marines." He said and turned to Ace, adding: "Shizuko is in North Blue."

"North Blue?" repeated Ace. "What the hell is she doing in North Blue?" he asked and went with hand through his hair.

Jinbe looked confused as the three teens completely ignored him. He wasn't sure if he should go into village and ask what really happened or attack them. Looking from one to another, he saw worry seen on their faces before he decided to leave them alone. After all, he could always catch up to them, yet the tattoo on Ace's back didn't leave his mind at all. Maybe he really was a part of Whitebeard pirates.

"Do you know where exactly she is?" Luffy asked before four more teens walked to the three brothers.

"Germa Kingdom," answered Sabo.

The blond, who approached Luffy with green, orange and dark haired teens, stopped midway, his cigarette falling to the ground. The orange haired teen looked at him in confusion. "You okay, Sanji?" she asked.

"Hey," Sanji called, gaining attention of Sabo after giving a quick smile to Nami. "Are you sure it's Germa Kingdom?" he asked, his eyebrow furrowed, troubled expression on his face.

"Yeah," Sabo nodded, slightly confused. "Why? You know that Kingdom?" he asked and in a second he was surrounded by all three brothers.

"That's the Kingdom I was born in." Sanji answered.

"Aren't you from East Blue?" Luffy asked.

"I was on a cruise ship in East Blue when storm hit us." Sanji shortly explained. "Germa Kingdom is…" he looked at Sabo. "It's not a nice place to live or go there. Have you heard of Vinsmokes?" he asked.

Sabo narrowed his eyebrows.

"Conquest of Four Nations?"

"Oh, where the four kings vanquished?" Sabo remembered from a book he read as a child. Sanji nodded. "But what does that have to do with Shizuko?" he asked, confusion clear on his face.

"If what you said is true, then Shizuko-chan is more than likely to get married to the first Vinsmoke son on the day of her off-age for political gain of both families." Sanji shortly explained and lit up new cigarette as the rest of Straw Hat pirates joined them. Robin's eyebrow rose when she heard the name of familiar family name. "I'm not exactly sure how powerful Shizuko's family is…" Sanji murmured moreover to himself.

"We need to get Shizuko back and I don't care if we're against the Celestial Dragons for that." Ace growled, Luffy agreeing by his side.

Sanji widened his eyes. "You really like her, don't you?" he asked, small smile spreading on his lips.

"She's our little sister." Luffy answered like it was the most obvious thing.

"I believe she is," Sanji whispered and looked at Robin, when he felt her eyes on him. He could see that she connected the dots together and for the first time he wasn't sure if he was glad or not. "It'll be hard to save her, but if it means to wreck some havoc, why not?" he smiled, Luffy grinning in a matter of seconds as the rest of the crew agreed.

"How do you know Shizuko will marry the first son?" Sabo asked, focusing completely on Sanji. "And what do you mean 'political gain for both families'?" he added and took a step closer to the other.

Sanji gritted his teeth, unsure how to tell them without revealing his past. "When I was a kid," he began slowly. "I heard the Vinsmokes were friends with a family in East Blue, who lived in Goa Kingdom and was quite powerful. If they could, the older child could be king." Sabo narrowed his eyebrows. "I don't know what happened to the family, but the next thing rumours began spreading that the girl died or was kidnapped." He lit up new cigarette. "Some said she left her family, others said her own parents killed her. No one knew the truth."

"Wait, hold on," Ace spoke. "You mean to say that _the_ Shizuko, is Shizuko, who possibly comes from noble family, if not wealthier, and is basically in same boat like Sabo was?"

Sabo's expression darkened when Sanji nodded. "I feared as much." He admitted, Ace looking at him. "I didn't want to believe it, but Shizuko never came with us to Goa Kingdom. She always stayed with Dadan. Which was why I felt odd that she'd know every street and corner when she came to get me that day." He admitted. "She acted like royalty, emitting of elegance even after years passed. It was only a matter of time before one of her family sees her."

-:-

"Tomorrow's the day." Reiju smiled as she looked at Shizuko, who stared through the window. "Are you excited?" she asked.

"Not really," Shizuko answered, making the blonde haired woman chuckle. "I heard Sanji came back." She said and looked towards doors when there was a knock. "It's open," she called.

The doors opened and Sanji looked inside, quickly showing his dissatisfaction when he saw his oldest sister inside. "Reiju..." He called and glanced at Shizuko, who looked startled. "I thought Shizuko-chan is alone." he said and forced a smile.

"You aren't very nice to your sister, Sanji." Reiju laughed as she walked to his side. "I'm leaving, so you two can talk." She said and looked at Shizuko one last time before leaving the room. There was silence until Sanji turned right at Shizuko and walked to her side, seeing the way she startled.

"You need to leave." He spoke, making her eyes wide.

"What? Why?" she asked confused.

"I got myself caught to relay a message." Sanji said and looked around the room. "Even though it ended with my marriage as well, you need to leave." He looked back at Shizuko and held her hands. "Luffy, Ace and Sabo are on the way." Shizuko's eyes widened. "They will be here in the evening. You can escape around midnight when whole castle is asleep." He said and straightened up.

"I can't leave…" Shizuko whispered, shaking her head. Sanji looked at her with wide eyes. "If I leave they'll be in danger. I can't leave now." She said.

"You idiot," Sanji murmured and cupped her face. "If you marry my brother, you'll never get out of here. Do you want to be tortured by his words and the way he uses, treats people?" he asked and he could see the pain in her eyes.

"Then come with me." She held his hands, catching him off guard. "Luffy probably thinks you left on your own to slip in. Sabo knows your past if you ever mentioned your family's background. Or mine. He's smart." She said and stared into his eyes. "He'll tell Luffy if you're not with me. And if he won't then I will."

"Are you threatening me?" Sanji asked with raised eyebrow.

"Take it as you wish, but I'm not leaving alone." She replied and looked back through window.

"You know," Sanji spoke after a moment of silence. "Your brothers really are amazing." He said, a fond smile seen on his lips.

Shizuko looked at him in slight confusion. "They're the ones, who always protected me." She smiled and jumped off the window, facing Sanji. "Now… What's the plan?" she asked.

-:-

Shizuko ran down the hallway, her dress that was long before was now barely hiding her thighs. She turned her head and saw a red haired man running after her, expression on his face saying everything. Looking back in front, she closed her eyes, a sob escaping her lips. _Ace, Sabo, Luffy…_ She bumped into something—someone—in front of her.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Shizuko." A male voice spoke.

Shizuko opened her eyes and startled under the gaze of the man in front.

"Father," the man behind spoke, coming to a stop.

Tears streamed down Shizuko's cheeks, knowing there was no way out anymore. She was glad Sanji managed to leave before guards spotted her. _I'm so sorry…_ She stood up on her shaking feet and stared at Judge.

"What's the meaning of this?" Judge asked and raised his hand, showing around, screams and yells heard from all sides. "And where's Sanji?" he looked at his first son.

"He escaped." Ichiji answered and added. "The guards only noticed Shizuko, who cut the rope and ran away, making havoc so she could escape. Or at least tried to hide."

Shizuko felt like she wasn't there, yet the eyes bored into her back like knives. She straightened her back, trying to stop the tears as she looked behind, seeing her future husband looking straight at her. She knew there was no chance to escape. Not when she was with Judge and his first son, Ichiji.

"Planning to escape again?" Judge's voice made her look at him, but before she could fully turn ahead, her back hit the wall and her eyes widened from the pain she felt.

She slid to the ground, her eyes wide as she barely comprehended what was going on. She felt hands around her neck as she was raised from the ground, her feet unable to touch, losing the breath. Holding on the hand that held her, she looked into Judge's eyes, trying to fight him, but she knew it was a lost battle. He was too strong for her, but she didn't want to give up.

" _If you're ever unable to use your hands, remember to use your legs."_ Sabo's voice spoke in her head.

Flinching at the tightened grip, she gritted her teeth and swung her leg in the air. Judge, however, avoided it and released his grip on her neck. She fell on the ground and without wasting a moment, broke into run. She heard Ichiji right behind before she was slammed into the ground, his hand holding tightly on her.

"That was a nasty kick." Ichiji spoke in cold voice. "You want to die that badly?" he asked.

"I'd rather die…than marry you…" She managed to say.

A scoff was heard. "If that's your wish." Ichiji spoke and raised his gun, pointing at her head.

Shizuko's eyes welled up, remembering her brothers laughing and smiling. _I'm sorry…_ She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain.

"Shizuko!"

Her head snapped up, her eyes wide as she saw Luffy. "L-Luffy…" She stuttered, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes quickly spotted Sabo and Ace right behind, their eyes showing nothing but rage.

"You got here too late." Ichiji snarled and shot.

 **5 years later**

"Can I get some beer or sake? Either is fine." A man smiled.

"Right away," A short haired brunette replied and turned around. There were scars on her face, mostly covering her left side.

The man quietly observed her before he looked away, sensing eyes on his back, sending daggers right at him. "Thanks," he murmured.

"Shizu-chan, can we get some rum here?" A brown haired man called from behind.

Shizuko turned around and smiled widely. "Right away," She replied and put an ale of beer in front of the man. "Here you go," She said, but quickly went to get rum from the storage. Walking towards the table, she placed rum bottles on table and shook with head. "You're drinking too much, Thatch." She spoke, gaining his attention.

"Come now, don't be so mean to this old man, who needs his dose." Thatch said and took one bottle. "And hey, Ace threatened me to keep an eye on you. I'm even surprised he let you off the hook. I expected him to drag you onto Moby Dick." He laughed and took a sip. "Ah, nothing better than rum…" he grinned with satisfied sigh.

"Well don't marry the bottle now." Shizuko chuckled. "And as for Ace… Wait till he hears you." she said and looked towards doors that opened, revealing a familiar blond man. "Sanji," She called surprised.

"Hey," Sanji greeted before he was followed by the rest of the crew, Luffy grinning like he just ate a big piece of meat.

"Shizuko~" Luffy called and with stretching his arms, flew to Shizuko, who laughed, but winced in slight pain from the collision. "I missed you so much." He said and hugged her even tighter.

The men and guests that were in the bar, could only gape as the infamous Straw Hat and rest of Whitebeard pirates made their way in. It was soon filled with laughter and music, jokes running from everyone's tongue swiftly. Shizuko was working, Nami and Robin helping along as the bar kept getting more and more pirates.

"Hey," Nami called for the brunette.

Shizuko looked at her with a hum.

"Could you talk with Sanji?" She asked, making her eyes wide and confusion written on her face. "I know Luffy, Ace and Sabo told him it's alright, but he still blames himself for what happened to you." she said and looked towards the blond, who was unusually quiet as he stared at his drink.

Shizuko followed her gaze, her expression turning softer. "I'll see what I can do." She said, held a plate and walked to the table where the Straw Hat pirates were sitting.

"Shizuko!" Luffy called, Sanji tensing by his side which didn't go unnoticed by anyone. "Thank you," He grinned when she placed drinks on table.

"You're welcome," She replied before looking at Sanji. "Can I talk with you for a moment?" she asked in quiet voice.

Sanji looked at her and raised an eyebrow in question, but nodded. He stood up and followed her out of the bar, everyone instantly trying to follow, but just one glare from Nami held them back. Shizuko walked towards the corner of the bar and stopped before turning to Sanji, who stopped few meters behind, looking to the side.

"I haven't heard how you felt when you saw All Blue." Shizuko spoke, making Sanji's eyes wide from surprise. "I heard from everyone when they reached their destinations, their goals, but I haven't heard yours." She said and tilted head to the side, waiting for him to start talking.

"I didn't think you'd want to hear anything." Sanji admitted, blowing out a smoke.

"Wrong," She replied. "I want to hear." She took a step forward, but he took a small step back. "Why are you avoiding me?" she asked in quiet voice. "If you still feel guilty over what happened five years ago then you're an idiot."

Sanji frowned at the statement. "But I—"

"Yes, you're the son and brother of men who did this." She overtook him, pointing at her scarred face, and continued without giving him a chance to speak. "But you're different than them. You wanted to save me, but I chose to stay behind, because the guards found me. I cut the rope so you could escape and get help. And you did. You knew you needed help if you wanted to go against them. You went against your family for yourself and your friends."

"You got that scar because of me." He said, seeing a chance to speak.

"You're wrong." Her voice was quieter once again. Sanji looked at her confused. "I wanted to kick Judge, so I could escape and I think I even got him a small scar on his right cheek…" She frowned at the memory. "Just when I was about to escape, Ichiji caught me. And let me finish, Sanji." She sent him a glare that made his mouth shut. "I myself decided to go. I am to blame no one but myself for what happened to me. I decided to leave and I decided to escape. I could turn you down and just go along with the marriage even though I knew Ace, Sabo and Luffy would never let me go." She averted her gaze, remembering all that time she spent with Vinsmoke family.

Letting out a quiet sigh, she looked at Sanji once more. "Don't blame yourself for what I've done myself." She said and held his hand. "And if you're still blaming yourself then I forgive you." A small smile spread over her lips. "I forgive you for everything you think you've done wrong to me." she gripped his hand tighter.

Sanji looked down and closed his eyes. "You really aren't…angry?" he asked in quiet voice.

"Why would I be?" Her smile was sincere. "Ever since you got to Germa Kingdom I knew you protected me from the shadows. I wanted to approach you, but for some reason you were busy every time." She frowned but laughed, when he looked away nervously.

"Sorry about that, but I didn't want you to see me before I wanted to take action." He admitted, scratching his head.

"As expected." Shizuko grinned, ignoring the pain in her face. "Feeling any better now?" she asked with raised eyebrow.

"A bit..." Sanji admitted with a smile that told her the truth.

"Good," She nodded. "Let's go back inside or Zoro and Thatch will drink everything." She said and started walking towards doors. She was stopped seconds later, when she felt Sanji holding her hand. She turned around, confused.

"Thanks," Sanji said in quiet voice, looking straight into her eyes.

"You're welcome," Shizuko smiled and walked inside only to see Nami yelling at Thatch while everyone was laughing. She could only guess what was going on. Looking around, she wondered when did the bar get so full before doors were opened, revealing two brothers, both greeting everyone with wide smiles.

"Ace, Sabo!" Luffy called and wrapped his arms around them twice more.

"Ah look at our Pirate King," Sabo laughed at Luffy, who was grinning. Ace snorted by his side, but still messed Luffy's hair. He indeed was proud of his little brother.

Shizuko smiled and walked to the counter, but not before she felt a hand. Much too familiar hand. Looking behind, she saw Luffy's extended arm. Her eyes widened when she looked at the said young man, whose grin was even wider.

"Luffy don't you dare." She said in warning tone but before she could free herself, she was pulled right in-between the three siblings into crushing hug. "Luffy!" She stretched his cheeks as he laughed, Sabo smiling and Ace grinning.

"Come on, Shizuko," Ace spoke. "We haven't seen you in years."

"You mean six months." She rolled with her eyes, trying to keep her angry expression, but started laughing instead. Luffy continued to laugh as Ace soon joined with Sabo. "Ah, you guys are impossible…" she shook with head.

"You know you love us." Sabo grinned.

Shizuko looked from one brother to another, grin spreading across her lips. "And I'll be damned if that's not true."


End file.
